


I'm Keeping The Hoodie

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author loves these two awkward turtules, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Derek Hale, Omega Derek Hale, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: “Hey Der, youralpha’shere.” She whispered and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.Derek felt his eyes widen and chanced a look behind him catching the sight of the blue jeep pulling up to the garage.“Shut up, Erica. He’s not my anything.” He looked away before Stiles could notice him and cleaned his hands on a rag trying to calm his sudden nerves.Erica placed her hands on her curved hips. “Uh huh. It’s like you both enjoy deluding yourselves.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1477





	I'm Keeping The Hoodie

Derek was seconds away from pummeling this guy with his wrench if he didn’t back the _fuck_ off. Derek knew that alphas got a little bold around omegas when they were in pre heat but most of them have the decency to just back off and ignore the pheromones. Not this guy. This guy showed up to get his oil changed, got a whiff of Derek and actually had the gall to “offer his services” through his heat. 

Derek momentarily entertained the idea that he could actually break his jaw and blame it on hormones. Cora did it all the time and no one bat an eye. Thankfully, he was saved from having to explain attempted manslaughter thanks to Erica spilling oil all over the guy’s pants with a fake ‘oops’ making him run into the bathroom to save his loafers. Derek scrunched his face in disgust. 

_Who the hell wore loafers to school?_

Derek worked as a mechanic at a garage a block from Berkley so the majority of their customers were staff and students. Derek is working on his Masters Degree in Engineering and this part time job gave him flexible hours. He’d seen his fair share of rich kids with obscenely expensive cars but the douchiest thing they wore were popped collared polo’s. Loafers were a new level of sleazy.

“Hello? Earth to Derek?” Erica snapped her fingers in front of his face and he realized with a blink that he’d spaced out. Again. It’d been happening more frequently over the past three days. One of the few signs of his impending heat week.

Erica’s blonde curls bounced as she shook her head in amusement. “What were you thinking about this time?”

Derek glared halfheartedly and admitted, “The extent of how lame loafers are.”

She barked out a laugh and was about to walk away when something caught her attention.

“Hey Der, your _alpha’s_ here.” She whispered and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Derek felt his eyes widen and chanced a look behind him catching the sight of the blue jeep pulling up to the garage.

“Shut up, Erica. He’s not my anything.” He looked away before Stiles could notice him and cleaned his hands on a rag trying to calm his sudden nerves.

Erica placed her hands on her curved hips. “Uh huh. It’s like you both enjoy deluding yourselves.” 

Stiles was a criminal justice major in his senior year who rode a death trap of a jeep and just happened to be one thousand percent Derek’s type. He’s been coming to the garage for the past three months.

Derek spent every appointment desperately hoping for a date much to his embarrassment and Erica’s entertainment. Daydreaming about Stiles’ broad shoulders and lithe frame to his shit-eating grin and cocky attitude made Derek’s heart beat just a little faster, but the best part was the wit. They had this back and forth banter routine that always left Derek in a great mood even though it was mostly sarcasm and Derek calling Stiles an idiot for still driving that beaten up piece of crap.

But not today.

Derek was in pre heat and his head was all over the place. He couldn’t guarantee that he could keep up with the banter let alone not say something incredibly stupid. And what if Stiles got too close like the time Derek was showing him the problem with his radiator and Stiles leaned in and he smelled so good Derek got distracted and almost burned his hand.

He swallowed and looked to his best friend imploringly.

“Would you just—“ Derek sneaked a peak and saw Stiles was walking over. His heart went into double time. “Please, could you just take him this time?”

Erica raised a brow then a wicked gleam shone in her eyes. “Oh this is too good to pass up, Der.”

Oh no.

“Hey Stiles! Derek is right here and ready to ride – I mean to _check on_ your ride.”

Derek was actually going to murder her.

He was going to rip her throat out.

With his teeth.

“Hey, Dere—whoa!” 

Derek didn’t hate being an omega, hell, he didn’t even hate going into heat twice a year. What he did hate was how life insisted on messing with him like in this instance where Stiles walked over to them and slipped on the oil puddle from earlier, forcing Derek to either catch him or let him break something.

This wasn’t even the first time Derek’s caught him before. Stiles had zero grace; it was kind of endearing if not panic inducing. 

Stiles hand gripped his biceps to stop his fall and Derek held back the satisfied purr that threatened to escape him at the cool sensation that traveled up his arms where they made contact. Derek easily helped the alpha steady himself while Stiles let out a self-deprecating chuckle.

“My hero.” He smiled at Derek. “Thanks, man. Scott insists that I’m going to be the death of me and—“ Stiles brow furrowed and there was a faint flush appearing on his cheeks as he took a not so very subtle sniff. Derek quirked a brow at him and Stiles’ eyes went wide as saucers when he realized what he was doing and he immediately took two steps back—breaking their contact much to Derek’s lament—and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry. That was rude of me.” He was full on blushing now and it was adorable.

God he was hot. Derek couldn’t help the slight twitch to the corner of his lips.

“It’s fine. So what's wrong with your death trap now?”

Stiles looked up and seemed to relax until Derek’s words registered then he just looked offended. “It’s not a death trap!”

“Five bucks it’s making a weird noise and you don’t even know where it’s coming from.”

He flailed his arms to encompass the whole car. “Not fair! It’s always a weird noise.”

“Fine. _Ten_ bucks it’s because it’s old and a death trap.”

“Fuck you.”

Derek snorted and popped the hood looking for the most recent damage. He could feel Stiles in his peripheral just thrumming with energy. He wanted to ask or say something, Derek could tell. Stiles was giving him space but something about the way he stalked around the car, making sure Derek was in his sight no matter how many times he circled the jeep was making a shiver run down his spine.

He’d wonder if Stiles was this focused and intense in bed. From the few times Derek got close enough he noticed Stiles had a warm scent with a slight spice to it. It reminded him of waking up on a hot summer morning with the windows open to let in a breeze that usually carried in the smell of the coffee shop across the street. 

He loved that smell.

When Stiles lapped the car for the 12th time he found himself arching his back as he reached a little deeper into the carriage making sure his back made an attractive bow and that his ass was in perfect display. 

Wait.

What?

 _Dammit!_ He needed to leave.

Now.

Before he did something he’d regret like just ask Stiles to fuck him through his heat. 

He patched up the leak in the jeep’s coolant line, closed the car’s hood, threw his tools in his bag and all but kicked it into his locker in record time. He looked down at his stained white tank top and the garage’s jumpsuit that he unzipped down to his waist when he started sweating too much earlier and decided to just leave with it on. 

He stalked right passed Stiles when the alpha approached him, clearly with a question on his lips, but a trace of his scent made Derek visibly swallow and stop.

_Fuck it. I’ll blame this on the hormones later._

Derek turned and faced him. “Stiles, can I borrow your hoodie?”

The alpha looked like he was going to say something but Derek’s question seemed to catch him off guard. “Uhh sure. Why do you need my hoodie though?”

Derek raised a brow and tilted his head a bit to the right indicating that he thought Stiles was dense. And then Stiles’ eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth several times as the blush on his cheeks traveled down his neck and he proceeded to try to rip his hoodie off as if it was on fire.

Derek couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

Stiles banged his elbow against his own car in his haste and presented the jacket to Derek.

Derek bit the bottom of his lip unable to stop smiling and took the hoodie.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem. I mean if you need anything—I mean not that I’m – but I _am_ but not like I’m _only_ interested in—it just— _fuck_ , ok. I’m 22 years old, I’m capable of a coherent statement.”

Derek couldn’t stop smiling and he was blaming it 100% on preheat brain.

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair making it more of a mess than usual. Derek wondered if his hair was as soft as it seemed. “God it doesn’t help that you get twenty times hotter when you smile. It’s beyond unfair. “

“Stop being ridiculous and I’ll stop.”

“Never.” Stiles took a deep breath probably with the intention to calm down but the blissed out look on his face told Derek that he probably got a lungful of pheromones instead. “Will you go out with me next week?”

Derek brought the collar of Stiles’ jacket to his nose and took a tentative breath while looking right at Stiles just to be a tease. Stiles’ eye dilated and his mouth dropped open. Derek wanted that mouth all over his skin. “Sure. I love sushi and Italian.”

He walked right past Stiles and into his Camaro. He could feel himself getting wet and his whole body wanted to get back to Stiles. He needed to get to Berkley’s Omega Clinic ASAP.

~*~

Derek signed in at the university clinic and was shown to a private room with a full bed, a small fridge in the corner and a bathroom. He covered the bed with his own sheets and blankets to make the space feel more comfortable. He checked the small fridge and was satisfied to see it was fully stocked with energy bars, water and Gatorade.

Most importantly the bathroom had shelves fully stocked with a large variety of sanitized sex toys to help him through his heat. He’d been to this clinic since he was a freshman in his bachelor’s and had the routine pretty much down. He picked up his favorite dildos and plugs and threw them on the bed and placed some of the water bottles within arms reach.

After he was satisfied with the nest he created for himself he took off his uniform and took a nice long shower. He washed the day off and felt how sensitive his skin was to the cool water. Every drop that ran down his back seemed to be a soft caress that was heightened by his imminent heat. 

He remembered the cool sensation on his forearm from catching Stiles back in the garage and wished the alpha were here to assuage the fire that was quickly taking over. Derek felt the slick that had been building up since the drive over slide down his thighs and wash away with the stream but it was just going to continue so he turned off the water and let himself air dry knowing that a towel to his skin was going to be horrible no matter how soft they were supposed to be. 

He felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin and just wanted something to distract himself until the heat took over and he could just masturbate mindlessly for the next four days.

He climbed onto the bed, grabbed his phone and he pulled up Stiles number. He got it after Stiles first repair job.

_This is a horrible idea. I shouldn’t call him. Maybe I could text? But then I won’t hear his voice for the next week. Just five minutes and I’ll hang up._

Derek bit his lip and pressed the call button bringing the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Stiles picked up.

“Hello?” Stiles answered distractedly. Derek could hear muted gunshot noises in the background. Maybe he was playing a game?

“Hey, it’s me--” Derek heard Stiles squawk and something crashed on the other line. 

“Derek! Hey! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you, but I’m happy to hear from you don’t get me wrong. Everything ok?” He sounded breathless and all Derek wanted was to lie on his chest and breathe him in.

“Yeah, I’m ok. Just killing time until my heat hits hard. I need a good distraction and you’re the only person I want to talk to right now.”

Derek heard a deep groan on Stiles’ side and the sound went straight to his cock. 

“Listen, Derek. I’d love to talk to you but that was the longest sentence I’ve ever heard you say and I feel like I’d be taking advantage of you right now by talking to you when you’re only a few hours away from a full heat.”

Could he be any more ridiculous and perfect? 

Derek began to lazily stroke his cock. “Where are you taking me for our date?” 

“You’re just going to straight up ignore me? Ok, that’s fine but if I feel like you’re saying something you’ll regret later I’m hanging up. But like because I respect you not because I wouldn’t love to talk to you. Ok?”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“I heard that eye roll.”

Derek snorted. “Fine.”

“Ok then, so I was thinking I’d pick you up and—“

“I’m not getting in that jeep.”

“Oh my God, _fine_. You can pick _me_ up but it’ll still be a surprise.”

Derek publicly hated and secretly loved surprises.

“Mmm I love surprises, especially the kind with a sweet dessert.” He felt his voice drop an octave and heard Stiles suck in a sharp breath on the other end.

He changed his grip so he was giving the head of his dick a slight twist on every upstroke.

“I’ll um—“ Stiles coughed twice. “I’ll keep that in mind when choosing the restaurant.”

“Have you thought about eating me out often?” He said mainly to be a little shit.

There was a loud thud followed by a string of curses. Did Stiles drop the phone?

“Fuck, okay, Der I think I’m gonna have to let you go now.”

Derek let out a whine that he knew no decent alpha could ignore.

“Just a little longer, please alpha.” Derek panted into the phone as he tightened his grip and worked his head furiously to reach his first orgasm.

“Fuck, Derek are you—oh god, you are—ok just this once Derek then I’m going to hang up because I really like you and I don’t want you to have any reason to break off our date and kick my ass.”

“Stiles—“ he gasped as he thumbed his slit and spread his legs wide in the bed.

“Fuck you sound so hot. I wish I was with you right now.”

“There’s still time. You can join me.” He moaned lewdly to try to show Stiles that he was completely on board with this plan.

Stiles chuckled deeply and it sent a jolt through Derek making slick trail down his thighs. “I don’t have a death wish, Sourwolf. Now tell me, what are you doing right now?”

“Stroking my dick wishing it was you.”

A pained groan resounded through the phone. “Is my jacket in your nest?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, put the phone on speaker. I want you to lay on your stomach with your nose pressed to my hoodie and rise to your knees as if you were presenting to me.”

Derek did as he was told and presented. The cool air in the room passing his leaking hole made his hairs prickle with goosebumps but it was the sensation of being enveloped in Stiles scent that made him sigh with relief. 

“You’re doing so good, Derek.” Derek purred at the praise. “Now I want you to spread those beautiful cheeks for me and slip one of your fingers inside.”

Derek did as he was told slipping his middle finger inside but all he could think about were Stiles fingers. Long and elegant as they spread and danced with energy when Stiles spoke. He wanted Stiles. “I want you to do it.”

“Trust me, Der, I want the same thing but you can be good for me, right?”

Derek nodded.

“Use your words, Derek.” The command was said with an alpha’s authority that had Derek spreading his legs further and sticking his ass higher as if Stiles were in the room.

“Yes, alpha.” He moaned deeply.

“I’m never going to be able to get your voice saying that out of my head. I hope you’re happy.”

Derek purred in content at the knowledge that he was satisfying his alpha. 

“Press another finger inside. Find your prostate for me, babe.”

Derek groaned at the stretch but scisorred himself until he was comfortable enough with the angle and stroked his prostate. He clenched on his own fingers and bit the hoodie seeking Stiles scent.

“You’re perfect, Derek.” The words made his dick throb and Derek began grinding in the bed seeking release.

“Ah—Ah—Stiles, please.”

“You’re doing so good, Derek. I want you to use your own slick to get your other hand wet then grab your cock and start stroking yourself again.”

Derek did as he was told, paying special attention to his head as he twisted and thumbed the slit feeling closer and closer to the edge. The smell of summer warmth and cinnamon filled his nostrils and his thighs were shaking with the effort of keeping himself up as he fingered his hole. 

He was so close.

“Are you close, Der?”

“Yes, alpha.” He mewled as his finger’s thrusts were getting to be too much. Every muscle in his body was taut waiting for the inevitable crash.

“I bet you’d take my knot beautifully.” 

He felt his vision white out as he erupted all over the sheets on trembling thighs. His orgasm punching out the air in his lungs making him practically melt over the sheets with the aftershocks running through him. He felt elated and the dryness of his throat was the main indicator that he’d been screaming through his release.

His eyes felt heavy and he buried his face onto the source of his alpha’s scent.

“Sleep, Derek. I’ll see you soon.”

Derek felt his muscles relax as he obeyed his alpha’s wish and slept.

~*~

Derek woke up to the slight rays of sunshine filtering it through the small window in the corner of the room. At first he thought it was dawn but it seemed to actually be dusk.

His mouth tasted like ass and he felt sticky and sore. He stretched and felt several joints pop and his muscles sagged in delicious relief. Derek loved the feeling after a heat. His body was completely lax and he felt well fucked and rested. He wandered into the bathroom and took a much-needed shower. 

He threw all of the sex toys into the shower and rinsed them, leaving them for the nurses who had to sanitize them. He put his sheets into the plastic bag he brought with him and noticed Stiles’ red jacket.

Glimpses of memory in which he’d come with that jacket in his mouth and Stiles’ name on his lips surfaced and he could feel the tips of his ears burn and couldn’t contain his smile. 

_I can’t believe I actually asked him for his hoodie._

He stuffed it with his sheets so he could wash it at home before giving it back to Stiles. Which reminded him about the fact that they had a date. The thought made his lips quirk and he picked up his phone to check his messages only to see that it was dead.

That’s odd, he usually turned it off to preserve the battery. He thought back to the last time he used it and—

Oh god.

He called Stiles.

Snippets of the conversation came rushing back. He could remember having Stiles’ voice soothing him as Derek reached his first orgasm triggering the rest of his heat’s waves. Derek covered his face with his hands and groaned. How could he have been so stupid?

What if Stiles expected sex from him now? Not that Derek was opposed, but he wanted actual dates with Stiles and to be courted. Not just phone sex and booty calls which he practically invited with this stunt.

“Fuck!” He yelled at the empty space and trudged to his car after signing out of the clinic.

He connected his phone to the car charger and headed to his apartment. By the time he arrived he had a little over 25% battery. He braced himself and turned it on. His phone vibrated with new messages, 2 from his sisters and 3 from Stiles.

**Cora [Wednesday 11:45am]  
Did you get Mom anything for her birthday?**

**Laura [Wednesday 3:07pm]  
SOS I need you to buy Mom a birthday present for me!**

He snorted. He bought his mom’s presents weeks ago and even got backups for Laura and Cora because his sisters were useless. He texted them back quickly.

He took a small breath and pressed Stiles messages.

**Stiles [Wednesday 5:56pm]  
Hey. Please don’t freak out about the phone sex thing. I mean it was awesome but I could tell you were pretty out of it and I totally didn’t pick up the next three times you called because I knew you’d hate me if I did and I completely respect you and want to get to know you so please know that I won't hold that against you in any way, shape or form.**

**Stiles [Thursday 11:26 am]  
We’re still on for our date next week, right?**

**Stiles [Friday 7:12pm]  
Text me when you get out of the clinic so I know you’re ok.**

His eyes widened as he read his call log and hit his head on the steering wheel. He called Stiles _six_ times. This would be a great time for the ground to swallow him whole.

Did he leave voicemails? Shit, he couldn’t remember. He’s never done this before! What the flying fuck was wrong with him?

_Well we’ve never gone into heat with a particular alpha in mind that wasn’t actually there to fuck us. Way to go, Hale._

He buried his face in his arms. Could he have come off as any more desperate? What did he even say?

He entered his loft and dumped his sheets in the wash deciding to leave Stiles’ jacket out. He picked up his phone and fired a quick text. It’s better to just face him. Like ripping off a band-aid.

**Derek [Saturday 8:09pm]  
Hey. Just got home. **

He hit send and less than a minute later his phone was vibrating with an incoming call. It was Stiles. He steeled himself for a quick and kind rejection, and answered.

“Derek?” Stiles sounded a bit out of breath.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Derek bit his lip in frustration because it was just like him to fuck up something so great and easy like going out with an attractive alpha like Stiles.

“You ok?”

Derek grunted in affirmation and Stiles chuckled.

“Is it weird that you becoming more non-verbal make me feel better because I know it’s your preferred mode of communication?”

“Did I say anything too humiliating?” Derek cringed at his word choice but whatever, there was no better way to really ask how much of an ass you made of yourself.

“What? No! No no no no. You called me and sounded ok then I could tell the heat was getting to you so I stayed on until you fell asleep after—after—your first orgasm.”

Derek groaned.

“Don’t freak out! It’s not as bad as it sounds. It was pretty hot but after you dozed off I didn’t pick up any of your calls and I deleted every voicemail without listening to it. I swear.”

Derek’s shoulders sagged with a mixture of relief and gratitude.

“Thank you, you know for not—“ For not what? Listen to him fuck himself on a fake knot screaming Stiles’ name?

“No need. My best friend and his girlfriend had something similar happen to them last year and he actually picked up the phone every time and she didn’t talk to him for two months. So just thank Scotty for being an excellent example of what not to do to the person you’re trying to romance.

Derek snorted. “Seriously? Romance?”

“Oh you just wait, Hale. I’m going to sweep you off your feet. Um that is if you still want to go out with me?” It was endearing how Stiles always comes off so brazen, notices his behavior and tries to rein it in so that everything he says doesn’t come off as a command. Not all alphas are this willing to control themselves.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Awesome. Tuesday at 7?”

“Sounds great. Oh and Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m keeping the hoodie.”


End file.
